ﾟஜYour Heartஜﾟ:
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Ciel is as rude and as disrepectful as usual and Sebastian, already on edge now Ciel's a demon, has had enough. Then there's also the issue of the Demon realm. What the HELL is going on? Rated M for a reason SebxCiel?
1. Don't Leave Me

x

~x~

Midnight.

The exact moment between the night and the morning. Where two things so different met for just a minute then waved a fond farewell for another day, parting as equals. It was a beautiful way to think of the night and of the day.

Sad, yes, but beautiful.

It was the exact moment Ciel Phantomhive awoke for the second time since becoming a demon. The boy scrambled out of bed, went to the windows and threw his curtains open to see the moon. It was full that night. Ciel gasped at it's magnificence like he was seeing it for the first time, which he was. Through his demon eyes, in any case.

The night seemed brighter, more radiant. It was breathtaking.

But that wasn't why Ciel had awoken. In fact, Ciel wasn't quite sure why he had awoken. Perhaps it was because he wasn't at the Phantomhive estate but another estate the Queen had granted him. As long as he remained her faithful dog, no one would know that Lord Ciel Phantomhive was alive.

Especially not Elizabeth. The young Lord had loved Lizzie dearly and had been looking forward to making her his wife but he had never been . . ._ in_ love with her. That didn't, however, make him feel any less guilty. He had seen, while hiding in the shadows like a ghost, the young Lady's face when she had read the note that spoke of the last Phantomhive's untimely and extraordinarily unexpected death. Lizzie had been forlorn. Grief-stricken. Heartbroken.

Ciel put his face in his hands before using his hands to push back his hair.

_Sebastian_.

The young Earl froze. Where, in heaven's name, had _that_ thought come from?

_In heaven's name_. Ciel sniggered to himself. The irony of that phase was quite amusing in a childish sort of way. He was a demon now, after all.

Due to the absence of his eternal butler, Sebastian, Ciel quickly dressed himself. He struggled with the laces on his shoes but he managed. The small bow wasn't nearly as perfect as Sebastian always made it but it was good enough.

The young demon snuck out of his room and quietly made his way to his study.

The house was dark, no candles were lit, the curtains were drawn but this didn't matter. Ciel could see where he was going. He reached his study and slipped inside. "Aren't you meant to be in bed?" asked a sudden voice, causing the young lord to jump.

"Sebastian . . . W . . . what are you doing in here?"

The demon butler was leaning against the wall, one foot flat against it. "I could ask you the same thing, my Lord." his voice was resentful, bitter and angry.

"I couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" the young Earl snapped somewhat rudely.

The elder of the two pushed off the wall to stand unsupported, shaking with anger. "I kept up my side of the deal and now you can't keep up yours. The very least you can do, you selfish little brat, is treat me with a little respect. You forget, _my Lord_, that I could crush you if I so wished."

Anger boiled in the younger demon. "How dare you threaten me?"

"Very easily!"

"I am your master!"

"I don't care!"

"You would go against the contract?"

"At least, if I did, I would be free of you!"

Ciel's anger bubbled down and his voice became excruciatingly tiny. "You . . . You wish so much to be free of me?" Sebastian didn't answer. He didn't have to. Ciel knew how much the butler hated his master.

Distressed, the young master fled from the room.

* * *

><p>The jealous soul of a middle aged woman was easily devoured by the new demon. All the woman wanted was to know if her husband was having and affair and to destroy them if he was. It only took a few hours to confirm the woman's suspicions, destroy her husband and to consume her.<p>

Ciel wasn't totally unfeeling towards the woman; he laid her on her bed and made her look as dignified as possible. She could have been sleeping.

Ciel had once seen Sebastian sleeping. By accident, of course, but Ciel had still witnessed how peaceful, how young, how perfect the elder demon looked in sleep.

He was thinking of Sebastian as he made his way home, his heart weighing heavy with guilt and holding back tears he longed to shed. The young master was a selfish little brat; he always had been but he would try not to be. He would try to be better. He would.

Just as long as Sebastian didn't leave him.

The butler wasn't there to greet the young master when he returned which seemed to confirm the little Lord's worse fears.

Snivelling, the Earl made his way to the roof of the mansion and sat there, staring at the view but not really seeing it. Tears escaped and rolled down the boy's cheek as he curled into a ball, hugging his legs close as if trying to keep himself together.

"Meow." said the sudden voice of a stray cat.

Ciel looked around at it. The thing was so thin, so feeble. The young Earl held out a small hand and allowed the black, patched brown, cat to sniff it. The cat allowed the young master to stroke it as it purred loudly. "Are you hungry?" Ciel asked gently picking up the creature. The cat meowed and sort of sneezed as if to say 'duh'. Smiling slightly, Ciel carried the beast to the kitchens where he poured out a saucer of milk for the animal. Sebastian would have loved this.

The cat lapped up the milk gratefully. Once the cat had licked the dish clean, the little Lord treated it to a dish of dry tuna and water. Ciel watched the creature with a diminutive smile. It was so small and fragile this little creature.

_Just like me_, the young Lord thought miserably.

When the creature had finished its meal, it began rubbing its cheek on its new friend's hand. The boy stroked the cat and got up. "I have the oddest urge to name you Snuggles but I'm not quite that cruel."

The cat sneezed its agreement.

"Are you male, little kitty?"

Sneeze. An affirmative.

"Atrer, then." Ciel told the cat. "That shall be your name."

Sneeze. An agreement.

"I chose it because it means dark in Latin." Ciel picked up the purring feline and carried it to his room. The creature leaped on to the young master's bed as the young lord changed into his nightshirt and took off his eye patch. Ciel lay down next to Atrer and the creature curled up by the boy's neck, his little head resting on the master's shoulder. This was a comfort to the young demon as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't greet his master when the boy returned, he just stayed in his room until nightfall.<p>

He was fully intending on leaving. He passed the master's room on the way to the stairs that led to the ground floor, and stopped. Inside the room, Sebastian could hear the soft purring of a sleeping feline. Curious, the elder demon entered the young demon's room to find the master asleep with a cat curled up at his side, resting his fragile head on the master's shoulder.

Getting closer, the sight of tear trails were visible in the corners of the master's eyes.

The cat suddenly awoke and lifted his head and glared at the intruder. When Sebastian took another step closer, the handsome creature hissed, waking the young master who sat up slowly and stroked the animal reassuringly. "you're leaving, then?" the young demon asked noticing the coat Sebastian was wearing. The same coat he had worn when visiting Alois and his horrid butler, retrieving Ciel's blue diamond ring.

The boy sounded so broken.

Sebastian nodded. "I am." he bowed. "Goodbye, my Lord."

The Earl said nothing.

_As stubborn as ever_. Sebastian thought.

Ciel watch Sebastian as he left.

He wanted to go after the elder demon, to beg him not to go but his pride didn't let him.

Then, just a minute later, he heard the front door slam shut and he burst into tears.

_Screw dignity, _the young lord thought and scrambled out of bed, startling Atrer.

He ran bare footed down the corridor, down the steps, threw the door open and ran after Sebastian. When the boy finally reached the elder demon, he grabbed Sebastian's sleeve. "Sebastian." he said, his voice small and pleading.

Surprised at both the tone and the fact the young Lord had even bothered coming after him, Sebastian turned to look at the boy. The sight that greeted him was astonishing. Still in his nightshirt with tears streaming down his pale face, the young earl stood stripped of all pride and dignity.

"Please, Sebastian." Ciel begged resting his forehead on the arm he held on to. "Please don't leave me. I'll do anything you want. I'll stop being so pigheaded, I'll stop being so demanding just, please, don't go."

Sebastian didn't move, didn't speak. The feelings that shot through him at that moment had him temporarily immobilized. One of them was pure and utter shock. He could feel the soft vibrations of the body that clung to him as the child sobbed quietly. Sebastian's immobilization faded and he dropped to his knee before the young master. He cupped Ciel's face with both hands and, with only a minor amount of force, made the new demon meet the older demon's eyes.

"Master. . ." Sebastian began but found the words absent from his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian," Ciel sobbed. Sebastian found him hating the sound of his master sobbing, the sight of his tears and the desperate sorrow in the little Lord's eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

Ciel's sobs were brought to a abrupt halt when his demon pressed his lips to the young demon's in a soft kiss.


	2. Hot 'n' Cold

Ciel stiffened when Sebastian's lips met his. More out of surprise than anything. The little Lord had expected the butler to shrug him off and be on his way. Ciel expected to have been slapped across the face for daring to ask him to stay. He'd expected to be begging until dawn, making a hundred and one promises he fully intended to keep. So having Sebastian kissing him was an absolute shock.

_Sebastian_. . .

The demon's lips began to respond to the elder's. His lips parted, allowing in the tongue that wanted to intrude thus the kiss deepening, becoming more fervent, more passionate. They must have been doing this for a while because Ciel's breathing had become nothing short of little gasps whenever there was a gap between their mouths and Sebastian's knee was starting to ache from being knelt on the ground for so long.

Sebastian pulled away and stroked the boy's cheek.

"Was . . . Was that a '**goodbye**'?" Ciel choked.

"No." Sebastian said softly. "It was more of a 'thank you for coming after me'."

"You don't want to go?" the hope in Ciel's voice was heart warming.

"Not anymore." Sebastian kissed the boy's forehead. "Come on." he said and picked up the child like he would a baby. "Let's get you back to bed."

Ciel didn't protest; he only nuzzled into Sebastian's neck.

Atrer greeted the two at the door and followed as Sebastian carried his master to the young Phantomhive's room where Ciel was tucked into bed. "Seb . . . Sebastian, would . . . would you stay, tonight? With me?" Sebastian smiled slightly before taking off his coat and his shoes then climbing into the bed beside his young master. Ciel pulled Sebastian closer and snuggled into the elder demon.

Overwhelmed by this little show of affection, Sebastian could only wrap his arms around the young demon that was currently snuggling into him.

_Ciel_.

That was the last thought Sebastian had before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Too hot<em>. Ciel thought as he awoke hours later. He opened his eyes only to see Sebastian's sleeping features in front of him. Ciel smiled but he **was** too hot. Careful not to wake his sleeping butler, Ciel slipped out of Sebastian's hold and out of bed. The young demon crept to the bathroom and prepared his own bath, making the water cooler than what Sebastian would have approved of. A little smile played with the corners of Ciel's small mouth.

_Sebastian_.

Ciel's night shirt and undergarments came off and Ciel sunk beneath the refreshingly cool water. It was nice after waking up practically drenched in sweat. After about a half a minute, Ciel's lungs were begging for oxygen and the boy resurfaced.

"Mind telling me why you're trying to drown yourself, Bocchan?" Alarmed, Ciel lost his grip on the bath tub and almost went under again of it wasn't for the strong arms that were Sebastian's. Ciel clung on to Sebastian as the older demon lowered him back into the cool water. "Sorry." Sebastian said softly then made a noise of disapproval and annoyance. "Master, this water is far too cold."

This made a very shaken-up Ciel smile.

"What?"

Ciel shook his head and didn't answer.

"Do you know how irritating it is when you do that, Bocchan?"

The young master looked up, startled. "Do what?"

"When you don't answer me." Sebastian said stroking his master's cheek. Ciel shuddered at the warmth of the demon's naked fingers. "See, you are too cold." Sebastian washed the young earl quickly before leaving the boy to get a towel.

_Sebastian_.

Ciel got out of the bath water. Sebastian was right. It was too cold.

_Especially . . . After he . . . Touched my cheek_.

Sebastian came back in with a clean towel and began to dry off the young master.

"You don't have to fuss over me, you know." Ciel told his butler. "I'm perfectly able to do it myself."

"Ah, but, Master, I **want** to fuss over you." Sebastian told the boy. "Now, let's get you dressed."

_But. . ._ "Sebastian," Ciel began but was cut off when the demon in question picked up the young master. He allowed Sebastian to carry him the short distant to his room and place him on the bed, still wrapped in a towel. He watched the butler pick out an outfit for the day.

_Maybe . . . Maybe Sebastian has forgotten last night._

Atrer jumped off the bed. Ciel had almost forgotten the cat that had crawled onto the gap between Sebastian's and Ciel's feet after Sebastian had fallen asleep. The feline trotted up to the door and sat down, waiting politely for someone to open it. Smiling, Ciel took pity on the creature and slid off the bed to open the door. As he opened the door to let his new pet out, he heard Sebastian as he let out a sigh.

"You just can't stay where I put you, can you?" said the butler.

Ciel returned to the bed.

_Has he really forgotten? Or does he just want to_?

Ciel allowed Sebastian to help him into his undergarments and his blue shorts. Next, the shirt and the jacket. The young demon felt a bit like a doll, being dressed up like a child. Sebastian then left the room, leaving Ciel brooding. All of the young master's thoughts, however, were on a certain demon. Ciel couldn't help but remember last night.

_That kiss_.

This was pathetic. He had nothing Sebastian could want; there was no reason for Sebastian to stay. The young earl had never ordered him too. The only reason Sebastian was staying was because. . .

_I begged him to_.

"Master?" Ciel looked up at the sound of the butler's voice. "You look distressed." Sebastian was re-entering the room. "Master. . ." he said softly, caressing the boy's cheek. Sebastian was being a lot more touchy-feely than usual.

_Maybe he __**does**__ remember_?

"What's wrong, master?" Sebastian asked. He was so close; if he came any closer, Ciel wouldn't be able to control himself. "Are you still worried I'll try to leave again?" Silently, the younger of the two nodded. The elder smiled slightly. "I'll not leave until the young master no longer desires my presence."

"Then you'll be trapped with me forever." Ciel whispered and blushed.

Sebastian laughed softly. "Why, Master, I didn't think anything remotely romantic would **ever** come out of your mouth." he said with amusement.

"You're one to talk." Ciel said with a shy smile.

"Maybe I should stop talking." Sebastian suggested.

"Perhaps."

Sebastian's slight smirk became something close to a devilish grin as he closed the small gap between him and his master and kissed him. Ciel didn't freeze up this time. He opened is mouth almost instantly and allowed Sebastian to win the battle of tongues before the elder demon pulled away. "Do you honestly not mind me doing that, my Lord?" Sebastian asked with a slight frown.

"Do you honestly need me to answer that?" the little Lord retorted with a warm smile.

Their eyes met and Sebastian saw the answer in his master's eyes. There was a lot of warmth in those large blue eyes, and tenderness. And . . . love?

_I should have known_.

Sebastian only had time for that thought before he was kissing the other demon yet again.

This kiss was rougher and longer than the last one. Ciel wasn't surrendering like he did last time. Instead, Ciel had found his courage and had wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian didn't mind this in the slightest. He was glad Ciel was holding him, kissing him.

_This is the way we **always** should have been_.

Ciel pulled back as Sebastian brushed the young demon's stomach with his thumb. "Need to **breathe**, Sebastian." the boy reminded him.

Realizing that he had forgotten this, Sebastian stood and made sure his master was quite recovered before planting another short, clumsy kiss on Ciel's red, wet mouth.

"Come on." Sebastian said. "Let's go find someone to eat."

"You seemed quite happy with eating me." Ciel teased.

"I can assure you, Master, I am."


	3. We Are

Finding souls to feed from wasn't all that hard. There were so many jealous wives, arrogant boys and children that just wanted to make other people happy. The two demons could have feasted for an age if they so desired but they didn't desire.

Ciel was full after one soul but Sebastian managed three. The young demon couldn't quite believe how much the elder ate. "You'll get fat if you carry on eating as much as you do." the young one teased when they returned. He was rewarded with a grin, being pinned to the wall and a soft kiss that ended far too soon.

"If you carry on teasing, my Lord, I'll have to start teasing back." Sebastian threatened.

"What on earth could you possibly tease me about?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian trailed a finger down the young Lord's neck.

Ciel gasped softly.

_Sebastian_.

"The fact you seem to melt at my very touch." Sebastian whispered in the younger demon's ear. He listened to the little lord's heart as it sped up and chuckled to himself.

"Shut up." the young Earl hissed which would have been effective if he hadn't sounded so breathless.

"Or what, my Lord?" Sebastian challenged, kissing the slender little neck of his master.

Ciel found himself unable to answer.

_Sebastian, I_. . .

"As I thought." the elder demon whispered then moved away, allowing the young one off the wall.

"You're despicable."

Sebastian laughed, really laughed. "I love you too, now lets get you cleaned up. You've still got mud on you from that unpleasant girl you devoured." then he caught Ciel's expression. "What?" he asked as the young Lord continued to gaze at him with tenderness and a smug smile.

"You just told me that you love me."

Sebastian went red. "Ah."

"It's alright, Sebastian." Ciel said as he pressed his body to the elder. Going on tip-toes, he cupped the other demons face. "Because I. . ." he planted a gentle kiss on Sebastian's soft lips "feel. . ." another kiss "the same way." a third kiss was given and deepened. Ciel continued to kiss Sebastian until the unexpected taste of salt invaded their mouths. Ciel pulled back in surprise only to stare at Sebastian's tear streaked face. "What . . . what's wrong?"

Sebastian smiled affectionately. "Nothing." he said.

"But you're crying." Ciel protested wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Yes." Sebastian agreed, "But that's not because there's anything wrong."

"Then, why . . . ?"

"It's because I am simply so happy, I can barely contain myself."

_Happy_.

Ciel bit his bottom lip before saying, "then . . . don't contain yourself."

_I'm only happy_. . .

Sebastian jerked back. "Master, do you understand what you're saying?"

. . ._If you are_.

The boy nodded.

_Let me make you happy, Sebastian_.

* * *

><p>They were in Ciel's room in a matter of minutes, kissing on the bed, shoes off. Kissing. Just kissing.<p>

Eventually they came up for air and Sebastian just looked down at the child beneath him.

_Ciel_.

"Sebastian." Ciel said reaching up and caressing the elder's cheek. "Make love to me."

The jacket came off first; next Sebastian moved on to undo Ciel's shirt buttons. He then somehow managed to remove the boy's blue shorts while kissing him furiously. Ciel's hands were occupied too, clumsily unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt and sliding the elder's shirt and jacket off.

_Sebastian_.

Sebastian moved down to the slender neck before him, kissing and, _oh God_, neck nibbles that left Ciel breathless. Further down and Sebastian was attacking the younger demon's perked-up nipples. When one was satisfyingly abused, the elder demon moved onto the other.

Once the other nipple had been assaulted, Sebastian began to kiss hiss master's tender stomach. Making his way down. . . **All** the way down.

Ciel gasped and moaned as Sebastian took off his master's undergarments and licked his erection and began to suck. Pleasure exploded throughout the young demon's small body, making him whimper and grasp the sheets. With a cry, Ciel came and the elder demon swallowed him without hesitation.

Ciel lay there panting for a moment only to find Sebastian wasn't done with him yet. His mouth was being claimed before he could say anything. The elder demon pulled back, far too soon for his master's liking, and removed his own trousers. He did this slowly, very much aware that his master was watching. The sight of Sebastian completely exposed, with out even his usual gloves on, was enough to erect the little lord all over again.

_Sebastian, you're so_. . .

Ciel shifted onto his knees and reached up for another kiss. "Beautiful." Ciel mumbled completing his thoughts.

Still kissing him, Sebastian gently forced the younger demon back onto his rear. He then replaced his tongue with three fingers. "Suck." he commanded. Ciel hesitated before obeying but obey he did and, once Sebastian deemed his fingers wet enough, they were removed from Ciel's mouth and traded with Sebastian's tongue. The young master made a noise of discomfort as one finger entered him which turned into a muffled cry of pain when a second finger entered him.

"Relax." Sebastian whispered as he pushed in a third finger. Tears of pain streamed involuntarily from Ciel's eyes. He did as he was told and relaxed. Sebastian began thrusting his fingers in and out of the young Lord, searching for his sweet spot.

"SE. . .BAST. . .IAN!" the young Earl screamed letting Sebastian know he had found what he was searching for. The elder demon removed his fingers. Ciel whimpered in complaint at the sudden emptiness, only to yelp as Sebastian thrust his own erection into the younger demon.

Ciel threw his head back and howled in both pain and pleasure. He was grabbing the sheets as tightly as possible until he became used to the sensation of being filled so completely.

_Sebastian, we_. . .

"Sebastian. . .move. . ." Ciel breathed. Sebastian began to thrust in and out, hitting Ciel's sweet spot each time. Ciel moaned and cried out the older demon's name.

_We are_. . .

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried. This was all the young Lord need to send him over the edge and the young man came with a cry and the name of his lover on his lips. Sebastian came soon after and collapsed on top of his young lover.

_We are one_.

Ciel didn't mind the weight of his lover on top off him.

It was quite pleasant, actually.

Sebastian, once he had recovered his breath, pulled out of the younger demon and lay beside him.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked the young man beside him.

Ciel smiled and nodded. "You said my name."

"Did I? Sorry, I. . ."

"No, no! Sebastian, I. . ." Ciel blushed. "I liked it."

Sebastian sat up and studied the younger of the two. There was a light in those beautiful royal blue eyes of his, those eyes that Sebastian felt himself fall into time and time again and now was no different.

"Would you. . .would you say it again?" Ciel asked.

_Please_.

"Ciel."

Ciel closed his eyes, indulging in the sound of his name uttered from the lips of his lover. When the younger of the two reopened his eyes, he caught the tender smile playing on the elder's mouth. "What?"

"Do you have **any** idea just how adorable you are?" Sebastian asked then laughed softly at the confusion on the young Earl's face. Sebastian pushed away the sheet that had their juices soaking it and pulled the duvet over himself and his young master. "Let's get some sleep, my love." Ciel sleepily nodded his agreement. He sat up and sweetly kissed Sebastian's mouth before resting his head on the other demon's chest and draping an arm around middle as the older demon wrapped his arms around the smaller in return. "Ciel?"

"Hmm?" came the sleepy response.

"I love you."

Ciel rubbed his cheek on Sebastian's chest, like a cat. "Love you too."

_I always have_. . .

* * *

><p><em>Thanks everyone who has favourited, subscribed and reviewed this. <em>

_Obviously this isn't the end._

_This little chapter was inspired by the song 'Show Me Heaven' by Maria Mckee_

_Yes, I can see the irony in the title._

_I hope you like whatever I have in store for you guys._

_Please don't ask me because I might spoil it and we wouldn't want _**that**_ now, would we?_

;)


	4. Ashamed

_x_

_~x~_

_Gone_.

_Gone, gone, gone_.

Ciel sat up quickly as he realized his lover wasn't in the room.

_Sebastian_?

The young demon looked around the room. Sebastian's shirt was still on the floor and his gloves were still on the bedside table but Sebastian himself wasn't in the room. Panic began to bubble in Ciel's chest. What if Sebastian had left him again?

_No, he wouldn't_. . .

Ciel tried to reassure himself but, the more he tried, the less confidence he had.

_Am I really so insecure_?

The idea of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, newly fledged demon and the Queen's dog, being so insecure was laughable. And yet. . .

_Yet here I am_.

* * *

><p>Sebastian re-entered the young Earl's bedroom, half dresses and completely and utterly lacking when it came to dignity, only to find the room absent of the Earl in question. He was just about to have a panic attack when he heard the soft splash of water from the bathroom. Sebastian squeezed the bridge of his nose and cursed himself for such stupidity.<p>

The elder demon slipped into the bathroom, leaned against the doorway and waited for Ciel to come up for air which the young man did just seconds later.

It wasn't so much of a shock seeing Sebastian in the bathroom this time. What **was** shocking, however, was the fact Sebastian was standing there half naked, with no formality.

"Good morning." Sebastian said, smirking his usual trademark 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' leer.

Ciel answering smile was simply blinding.

_You're still here_!

Sebastian came right in and closed the door behind him. Ciel made no protest as the older male began to wash the younger. Once he was clean, Ciel didn't get out of the bath. "Why don't I wash you?" he asked with a rare, cheeky smile.

Sebastian chuckled. "If my Lord wishes."

"Your Lord **does** wish."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, took off his trousers and climbed into the hot water. Grinning like a loon, Ciel grabbed the soap and the sponge and began to scrub Sebastian's arm. He moved to his neck, then the chest and then. . .

Sebastian jumped back suddenly as Ciel touched his stomach.

Ciel stared at the other demon in shock but he began to grin as he realized what the cause of Sebastian's distress was. "You. . ." Ciel giggled. "You're ticklish?"

_Sebastian's . . . no_. . .

"Don't get any ideas." Sebastian said sternly which only made the younger demon laugh all the harder. Finally, the young man recovered and straddled the older demon. Ciel then began to kiss Sebastian slowly, leisurely as he scrubbed his stomach clean. Ciel pulled back with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Not ticklish when I kiss you." he said.

"Not so smug, Master." Sebastian said. "Pride is one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"So is Lust but you didn't say anything about **that**, did you?" Ciel teased as he continued to scrub the elder demon.

_And I'm glad you didn't_.

* * *

><p>They were dressed fully and dry within the next hour. Not that they had left the room yet. They were lying on the bed just holding one another. They hadn't spoken much. Both seemed deep in thought or, at least, Sebastian seemed to be deep in thought. Ciel seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep.<p>

Realizing this, Sebastian shifted and sat up. Ciel grumbled a complaint but got up too. Sebastian chuckled and kissed the other demon's little nose. Ciel wasn't exactly satisfied with that and he grabbed the elder demon and pulled him in for a proper kiss. Sebastian smiled into the kiss, realizing Ciel was getting bolder by the hour.

A faint purring from outside the bedroom door stopped them doing anything further.

Ciel broke the kiss, scrambled off the bed and let in Atrer. The can pressed it's face against Ciel's shins, obviously asking for food. Ciel picked up the creature and carried it down to the kitchen where it was fed. Sebastian watched Ciel as the young Lord did this.

The older demon found himself liking this kinder, more compassionate side of his young lover. It was if there was a another side to Ciel that the butler didn't know about and, if there was one side, how many other sides were there?

A sudden knock came at the large front doors.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Are we expecting anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Sebastian said.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," ah, the serious face.

Sebastian went to open the door, Ciel followed closely behind him.

The door opened to reveal the rainy weather and. . .

"Lau?"

Lau and his companion, Ran Mao, stood in the doorway, dripping wet with rain.

"Hello, my Lord." said Lau.

* * *

><p><em>Of all the people to show up unannounced<em>. . .

They were sitting in the lounge. Ran Mao was sitting on her master's lap like a good little pet, sipping her tea. Ciel let out a sigh. "What are you doing here, Lau?"

Lau looked up at the young Earl. "I could ask you the same thing. If I remember correctly, my Lord, you were pronounced dead just a few days ago." Lau retorted. "However, to answer your question, we need your assistance."

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Well, after you. . .disappeared, I've been getting some new, um, customers and I don't think that they're exactly. . ." Lau paused thinking of the correct term.

"Human?" Ciel suggested wearily.

"Exactly the word, my Lord." Lau agreed uneasily.

"I think we should check into it, young Master." Sebastian said.

"Yes, but this could be nothing." Ciel said as Atrer suddenly appeared and jumped into Ciel's lap. Ciel began absentmindedly stroking the feline. He looked at Lau who raised an eyebrow at the cat but said nothing. "Fine, we'll help."

"Thank you, my Lord. In the mean time, could Ran Mao and I. . . ?"

"You can stay." Ciel said answering the unfinished question. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't approve of while you're here. No wild parties, no whores, no anything. Except for what I allow you."

"But, of course, my Lord."

"Pardon my interruption, Master but, what I would like to know is: how did you find us?" Sebastian asked.

"Undertaker" said both the young Lord and Lau only Ciel had made the word more of a question than an answer.

"Why not surprised?" Sebastian muttered.

"Because you never are." Ciel retorted. "You have an annoying habit of making out like you're somehow all knowing."

Sebastian grinned. "What kind of Butler would I be if I couldn't give the impression of such a pretense?"

Lau studied the two. "I apologize for being so forward, my Lord, but is there something going on between you and your Butler?"

_Damn, should I tell him_?

Ciel looked at Sebastian, unsure of how to answer. The Butler put a finger to his lips and Ciel relaxed. "What on earth gave that impression?" Ciel demanded.

_Keep calm_.

"Well, it's just you seem to be more good-humoured than usual."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Lau, I don't have time for your childish games."

_That sounds like the arrogant me, right_?

Lau seemed to be convinced that it was only his imagination running away with him. "I'm sorry, my Lord."

Atrer shifted knowingly.

_More secrets_.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian as he took Ran Mao's empty cup.

_What's another secret to the hundreds I have_?

Sebastian looked up at Ciel and flashed the young Lord a warm smile behind Lau's back.

_But why_ . . .

"Are you well, my Lord?" Lau asked.

_Why, Sebastian_. . .

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache, that's all."

_Must I keep this one when_. . .

"Perhaps you should go rest."

_When I'm not ashamed of how I feel anymore_?

"Perhaps I should." Ciel agreed, standing. "If you would excuse me. . ." and he left the room.

_Are you ashamed, Sebastian?_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this far, guys xxx<em>


	5. Lau's House of Pleasures

Sebastian watched Ciel leave the room. Confused, the elder demon discreetly went after the young one. He found Ciel sat with Atrer, in the kitchen. Convenient since the butler was in need of putting the tea cups somewhere. "Master, what's wrong?"

Ciel looked up as Atrer went to his saucer of milk. "I just. . ." Ciel began as Sebastian crouched down. Ciel shifted onto his knees and gently pushed the elder onto his backside. "I just. . ." Ciel said, trying again as he crawled in between the other male's legs. ". . .need you to kiss me, right now." said the young demon before pressing both his body and his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian responded by kissing the young man back and stroking his hair.

The elder demon could almost taste the desperation on the young one's tongue and he pulled back. "What is it?" Sebastian asked cupping his lover's face. "What's bothering you, Ciel?"

Ciel pinched his lips together before asking, shyly "are you. . .are you ashamed of being with me? As lovers, I mean."

_Ciel, what_. . . ?

It took Sebastian a moment to understand what the younger of the two was talking about. His expression softened when he caught on. "How could I ever be ashamed of loving you?" he enquired.

"Because I'm not. . ."

"Not what?"

Ciel took in a deep breath. "Because I'm not female."

_Oh, Ciel_.

"Bocchan, that really doesn't matter to me." Sebastian assured the other male. "You're you and that's all that matters to me. I didn't want you to tell Lau about us because it's none of his bloody business what we do. I don't ask him what he does with Ran Mao, now, do I?"

"No, but. . ."

Sebastian hushed Ciel with a quick kiss. "Since when did you become so sensitive and insecure?" The younger of the two shrugged and began to kiss the elder. The elder pulled the young one closer until he was almost bruising the young master. Not that the master complained.

* * *

><p>Lau's 'House of Pleasures', as the man himself called it, was more compact than what Ciel had ever seen of it the very few times he's been forced to venture there. By the smell of them, only a handful were actually human.<p>

Ciel glanced at Sebastian who looked confused by this. "Do you know any of the demons here?"

"Not well." Sebastian told the young master as he glanced around him in distaste.

"BASSY!" yelled a voice all too familiar voice that had the two lovers cringing.

They turned to see the red obsessed reaper, Grell Sutcliff running towards Sebastian.

Grell jumped at Sebastian who sidestepped the reaper and Grell plummeted to the floor. "Oh, Bassy, how cruel you are." Grell said standing. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Not especially."

"What are you doing here, Sutcliff?" Ciel asked. "other than the obvious."

"William sent me and forbade me to do anything even a little pleasurable." Grell told them. "I think he just wants me all to himself."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Why where you sent here?"

Grell folded his arms and refused to say anything.

"Grell, would you be so kind as to tell us why you were sent down here?" Sebastian tried.

"Oh, Sebastian. As if I could ever refuse you." Grell said. "Willy's been getting concerned about the amount of demons gathering here lately. They seem to be expecting something. Or someone?"

"Like what?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know, do I? no one ever tells me anything."

"I wonder why." Sebastian muttered.

"Oh, Bassy, just because you're sex deprived doesn't mean you have to be so mean."

"I'm not sex deprived, my lover has seen to that." Sebastian said calmly. "It's just the fact that you. . ."

"You have a lover?" said Grell and Ronald Knox, another reaper William had obviously condemned to keeping the demons under control.

"The young Lord doesn't seem too surprise by this news." Lau commented.

Ciel went red but, thankfully, neither reaper noticed.

"I might be able to answer your question." said yet another familiar voice.

Ciel groaned. He wasn't sure how many more reunions he could take. It felt like forever since he had seen them, even though it had only really been a week or so since he'd last seen them all, and forever just wasn't long enough.

"Undertaker." Lau said in greeting.

"I believe the demons are celebrating, little Lord." Undertaker said with his usual menacing grin.

"Celebrating what?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker's smile widened. "It would seem it would be time for a history lesson if the little lord wants to understand fully." he said. "personally, I suggest we go elsewhere."

They made their way to the back rooms where they could talk in peace.

They all sat down apart from the Undertaker who leaned against the wall.

"Well?" Ciel said as demanding as ever.

Undertaker took off his hat, shocking everyone in the room, and ran a hand through his hair, moving his hair out of his glasses over his. . .eyes?

_Since when does the Undertaker have eyes_?

"To begin with, little Lord," Undertaker began, sounding so much more serious than usual. "We must go back over a millennium ago. Back when demons were just mindless, soul sucking beasts. There came one born of a human's womb and made into a demon through a deal made between an unknown source. This demon fledgling had the body and mind of a demon but had kept the soul and heart he possessed when human.

When this demon was made, something happened to the other demons. They began to feel. Humane emotions were accessible to demon kind. They put a crown on the demonling's head and made him their master, their King, so to speak. When that demon was slaughtered for his position , he promised to return to claim what was his and to restore the peace between the supernatural creatures of the Three Dimensions. The signs say that he has returned for the third time and that is why Demon kind celebrate." with that the ex-reaper fell silent.

"Well, that was a nice story." Lau said.

They all ignored him.

"So, how would we recognise him?" Ciel asked.

"The different coloured eyes, one is always blue. His small structure and the angel killed by his hand. Indirectly, of course. And the fact his lover is always male." Undertaker said.

_He's describing me_. . . ?

"So, you think the young Lord is this. . .this. . .foretold one?" Sebastian asked.

"Exactly."

_But that's ridiculous_. . .

"But he doesn't have a. . ." Grell began.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Lau exploded. "It's obvious that the young Lord and his butler are. . ."

"Lau." Ciel said. His voice was even but even an idiot like Lau would get the message. Ciel looked at the Undertaker. "I think this whole affair is utterly absurd." he stood. "Come, Sebastian. Let's go home."

"Yes, my Lord." was Sebastian's reply.

* * *

><p><em>Complete nonsense<em>. . .

"My Lord?" Sebastian said.

They had returned home only minutes ago and were now in Ciel's study. Lau and his pet had gone to bed.

_I am the Earl Phantomhive, nothing more, nothing less_. . .

"My love," Sebastian said. If Sebastian wanted Ciel's attention, he had it now.

_But everything Undertaker said sounded like me._ . .

Most of Ciel's attention.

_No, there is nothing supernatural about me apart from my demonhood_.

By the time Sebastian's lips were on Ciel's, the young lord had convinced himself that Undertaker was talking nonsense, as usual. After all, Ciel couldn't possibly be the 'foretold one' for anything like that. . .

_Could I ?_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the reveiws X)<em>

_hope you keep reading_


	6. Power

_6_

_~x~_

_Darkness._

_ It surrounds the fragile young body that had held onto it for so long. Pain now shoots through that small body and screams tear through the empty darkness, filling it with sound. The smell of blood fills the air and then . . ._

_Falling. _

_That's the only sensation other than pain._

_Screaming._

_The only sound other than cold laughter._

"_Sebastian!"_

_He has left you._

_To suffer alone in the darkness._

_He has gone._

_He. Has. Gone._

_Gone, gone, gone_.

"NO!"

Ciel shot up, screaming, still trapped within his nightmare.

Sebastian reacted in the only way he could. He sat up and pulled his lover into a firm embrace. Small fists clutched Sebastian's unbuttoned shirt as if ensure that the other demon was truly there. "S. . . Sebastian?" he whispered. Even his voice shook.

"It's alright, I'm here." Sebastian said pulling the young one all the closer. He felt something run down his chest and realized that Ciel was crying. Silently. This wasn't good. Sebastian knew, though he had never been a father himself, that when a child cries silently, it's because they can't stop the tears. Ciel, though he was becoming a man, was still just a child.

Sebastian, still holding his lover tightly, lay back and allowed Ciel to rest his head on the elder's chest.

Ciel calmed down after a long while. "Do you want to tell me what you dreamed about?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Ciel answered softly. He lifted his head and Sebastian saw that they still held traces of fading anguish. The young demon moved up the elder demon's boy and kissed him softly. Not breaking the kiss, Ciel straddled the other demon.

_I need you, Sebastian_. . .

The elder demon sprang into action and rolled them so Ciel was, once again, on the bottom. Ciel pouted and Sebastian laughed. "You're so cute when you do that."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his butler before rolling them back. Before Sebastian could do much more on the matter, Ciel was kissing Sebastian's neck. With a slowness that almost droved the elder mad, Ciel and his mouth began to make their way down the older demon's perfect body. Sebastian moaned when Ciel began nipping softly at his nipples.

Unable to control himself, Sebastian switched their positions once again. He pinned the young master down with on hand, ripping of Ciel's nightshirt and his own clothing with the other. Then, after preparing the young demon, he was in the young master, plunging into him, hitting his sweet spot just right. Soon they were a sweaty mess and spilling over the edge of pure satisfaction and utter bliss.

Exhausted, they lay beside each other on their backs, both still breathing hard. Ciel looked at Sebastian and smiled a small timid smile. His hand slipped into the older demon's as the young one rolled onto his side and snuggled into Sebastian's side.

"Ciel, tell me what you dreamed about." Sebastian said softly.

"Pain." Ciel said softly. "and darkness. Then you were gone. You'd left me to suffer alone. Again." he looked up only to find the elder looking down at the young one, blood red eyes riddled with pain. "I know you wouldn't. You love me." Ciel smile a unusually charming smile. "And I love you but, if you do decide that you want to go," the smile faded, "I wouldn't hold you down if that's what you really wanted. Just know that: I will follow. Wherever you will go."

A single tear spilled out from the elder demon's eye, trickling down his cheek and falling silently on to the pillow. The ache in Sebastian's chest was made clear in those exquisite rubies he had for eyes as they glistened with unshed tears. "Ciel, my love. You really don't understand at all, do you?" he whispered and shifted onto his side to face his young lover. He cupped the young one's face with his hands. "I will never leave you. To abandon you would be to abandon the very core of my existence. If you were to die but the world to remain, I would be nothing but a shadow. But if the world were to die and you alone remained, I would remain also. Just to be by your side, my Love."

Ciel responded only by kissing the elder demon with all the passion the world could hold and then some. "Now you know how I feel. I've never felt this way." Ciel whispered as Sebastian wrapped his arms around the young master.

Sebastian smiled. "Sleep, my Love and we shall deal with our demons when we awake."

And they did fall asleep. Wrapped lovingly in another's arms.

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke first, as usual. Ciel was still in his arms.<p>

It was such a wicked game to play, to make Sebastian fill this way.

Such a wicked thing to do, _to make me dream of you_.

What a wicked thing to say,_ I've never felt this way_.

_I never wanted to fall in love. With you_.

But Sebastian couldn't really be sorry that he had.

The elder demon shifted and the younger opened his eyes.

_Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes_. . .

Ciel smiled slightly as Sebastian gave the little lord a gentle kiss.

"Come on, we have to get up." Sebastian said and Ciel pouted causing the elder to laugh. Childishly, Ciel poked his tongue out then squealed when Sebastian licked it.

"Ew!" Ciel laughed. "You're disgusting."

"Don't stick it out then." Sebastian suggested and got out of bed. Ciel let out a sigh and scrambled out of bed too. "Would you like me to dress you, my lord?" Sebastian asked as Ciel grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe as well as undergarments and struggled in to them.

"No."

"May I inquire as to why not?"

"Because, Sebastian, if you touch me," Ciel replied, "I don't think I'll be able to resist the temptation just to go back to bed with you."

_If only we could_.

* * *

><p>They were finally dressed and out of the young masters bed chamber just a little while later.<p>

Neither of them wanted to, of course, but it was time to face the day and to solve the answer to what the **hell** was going on. Pun intended.

Sebastian had been told the story of the Lost Demon King many times before when he was but a demonling himself but he would never of thought that Ciel could ever be. . . Then again, it sounded just like the young master. He had been King of his previous games, was King of secrets and King of the chess board. Why not throw in King of the Demon realm too?

Sebastian smiled.

_Oh, Ciel. The trouble you get yourself into_. . .

Sebastian followed Ciel to the young one's study where the young demon continued with the paperwork that needed to be done.

_. . . And the responsibility you take upon your fragile shoulders. How do you not collapse under the weight of it all, my love_?

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and rested his head on his hand as he smiled. "You've been staring at me for several minutes." he told the butler. He frowned. "There's nothing wrong, is there?"

_Oh, Ciel, how you love to worry_. . .

"Nothing at all, my Lord."

Ciel rose an eyebrow. "Do you call me that out of habit or because you want to?"

"A little of both." Sebastian answered. "Especially since you are **mine**. You are **my** Lord."

Mischief glinted in the lord's eyes. Or, at least, the one not covered with that unattractive black eye patch. "Oh, I'm defiantly yours." he chuckled then he let out a sigh and sat back in his seat, staring at a spot on his desk. "We need to find out what on earth is going on Sebastian. If I am this so called Demon King, we need to know what it means. I'm still so new and. . . I'm scared."

_Scared_.

The young master never admitted fear. Not even to Sebastian. Before either of them knew it, Sebastian was looming over the young lord and kissing him both passionately and reassuringly. "You don't have to be scared, my love." Sebastian promised.

"If you two lovebirds have finished. . ." said a sudden voice making both demons jump and stand.

Grell Sutcliff was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" Ciel demanded.

"Save it, short stuff." Grell said irritably shocking both young and elder demon. "I'm tired and not in the mood. I came to tell you something. Something you really need to know."

"Well, what is it?" Ciel asked in his usual arrogant manor.

"I'll only tell you if you let me use one of the bedrooms. Just for today." Grell told them. "I literally went through hell to find this little piece of knowledge."

"You may stay." Sebastian said.

"Thank you." Grell said wearily tucking some hair behind his ear. "About this Demon master thing. I've discovered a couple of things you should look out for. About the powers he possesses."

"Powers?" the demons chorused.

"Uh huh." the red head confirmed. "Something about fire. It was hard to translate but, from what I could make out, the King of the Demon realm shall have the power of the Great Phoenix. There was a lot of mumbo jumbo about finding himself before he could use any powers properly but fire would be clear. Fitting, really, considering how your parents died."

"Quite fitting, yes." Sebastian agreed as Ciel sat down. "was there something else?"

"Yes. Young Lord, come here." Grell said.

The two lovers glanced at one another before Sebastian encouraged Ciel to obey.

Ciel approached the Death God with caution but approached all the same. Grell rolled up his sleeve to reveal a very shredded arm. The kind of vicious cuts, scratches and bites only the very twisted of demons could provide. Sebastian winced, remembering all too well the pain it caused and the years it took just to heal.

Grell grabbed Ciel's hand and, as Ciel struggled and protested, firmly placed the young Earl's hand on the wounds. "Oh," Ciel said, his eyes widening and flicking red just for a moment. The reaper and the young demon sank to the floor. Sebastian watched in astonishment as the red head's wounds healed with the very touch of the young master.

"The Healing Touch." Grell whispered, exhausted. "You have no idea what I had to do to find this out. You owe me big time." he said slumping against the wall. He pulled his healed arm out of the grasp of the young master and glanced at it before standing. "Direct me to the nearest bedroom."

Ciel and Sebastian helped a very exhausted Grell to a room and into a bed. Grell was unconscious before he hit the pillow. The couple then returned to Ciel's study where Ciel collapsed into his seat. "That was. . . unexpected."

"You think?" Sebastian said looking down at the master. He could see the young one in a whole new light now, as something to be nervous about, to be cautious of, to be feared.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with those big blue eyes that were so filled with fear and innocence that Sebastian decided against fearing his master. There was no point. The young one was too vulnerable to be a threat to Sebastian, or anyone else, really.

_And I love you. Yet another reason why I could never fear you._


	7. Red and Black

Grell Sutcliff awoke from his peaceful slumber several hours after passing out. It was nice to awake in a four-poster bed draped in red sheets. Grell didn't remember them being red before he went to sleep. The red head supposed it was the little Brat's way of thanking him.

Sitting up, Grell decided it was time for a bath and was delighted to find a bathroom with a bath already hot and waiting for him, as ordered by Ciel out of gratitude. Red candles were lit along the floor and a red towel was draped over the back of the door.

Grell hesitated before undressing and sinking into the water. Dried blood swirled turning the water red. The reaper closed his eyes and silently thanked the young Phantomhive and his butler. Lover.

To be honest, Grell wasn't surprised Sebastian and Ciel had become lovers. It was obvious Sebastian cared a great deal for his young master, as made evident the first time they had met under no false pretends that Grell was a butler, when Sebastian had risked his arm to save the boy.

Though that had been part of the contract, Grell had known that the contract had very little to do with the old demon's actions. After all, Grell had seen the expression on Sebastian's face when it looked like the scarlet woman, affectionately known as Madam Red, was going to kill Ciel.

And, by subtle hints, it was obvious that Ciel felt just as passionately about his demon.

Grell was envious.

He had come out as a homosexual several **decades** ago and he still wasn't in a relationship and there those two were barely out and they were already bathing in the brilliance of first love.

Grell smiled as the memory of how intimate the two had been when he had entered the study only a few hours before. It had been so romantic.

When Grell was dressed and ready to live for another day, not that he had a choice, he ventured down the stairs to find the two love birds who were still in the study. Talking.

". . .it's ridiculous. So the man healed after I touched him. It could have been a delayed reaction. Don't reapers heal quickly?"

"Not when they are shredded by my kind, they don't." Sebastian said. "He would have had to go through Satan's Pit itself to find out what he did and I refuse to tell you what that's like."

"You mean, you've been to the Pit before?" Grell asked coming into the room.

Sebastian didn't answer, he only winced.

"Oh, Bassy, you poor thing."

Ciel let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "You know, Reaper, if you weren't constantly flirting with my man, I might actually like you." he mused with an amused smile, his visible eye twinkling with a tender light.

The other two males in the room looked at the young Phantomhive as if he had gone insane.

"Young master, are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel smiled became softer and Grell suddenly saw the appeal the little Lord had for the older demon. The sweet, tender side that was usually hidden beneath a wall of dignity and pride. A wall that was cracking some, allowing a little of the warm heart that lay behind to shine through.

_And, my, is it bright_.

"You really are something, Phantomhive." Grell said with something like admiration.

"You too, Sutcliff." was the response the young Lord chose to give.

Grell laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a surprise to Grell, how much he didn't want to leave but leave he did and only a few minutes later. It was lovely to find that he and the Phantomhive could be such good friends even after the episode with Ciel's aunt, Madam Red.<p>

"You didn't have to, you know. Go into the Pit for information." said an all too recognizable voice. "It would seem you have a tender heart after all, Sutcliff."

Grell span around to see William T. Spears standing casually against the wall, pushing up his usual glasses. "William, what. . .what are you doing here?" Grell said, surprised making him sound almost breathless.

"I'm here because you're here." William said calmly. "You've caused a lot of trouble, going into the Underworld like that. Despite your forwardness and your flirtatious ways, there are people that care about you, you know. God knows why. Plus you've given me more over time."

Grell rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Really?" he said as the other reaper pushed up from the wall. "Is over time all you care about?" Before Grell knew what was happening, he was being pinned to the wall by none other than William himself.

"No." William replied somehow managing to sound perfectly dignified but Grell could see a spark in the elder Reaper's eyes. "That's not all."

Grell found he couldn't move, he could hardly breathe, he couldn't even **speak** and his heart was racing in his chest.

"What's this? Do I render thee speechless?" William teased as a red hot fire danced in his eyes.

Grell felt his face flush pink.

The other reaper chuckled and trailed kissed down the red head's neck before pulling away and walking off.

* * *

><p>Ciel lay on his stomach, on the floor, reading every book he had on mythology.<p>

There was very little on phoenixes and even less on The Great Phoenix.

He rolled onto his back to read a relevant paragraph.

"_**The Phoenix is an ancient Greek mythological being. . .burst into flames when they die. . .reborn from the ashes up to a thousand years later. . .tears hold healing powers. . .able to carry weights ten times its body weight. . .mates for life**_. . ."

The young Lord stopped reading.

It was giving him a terrible headache.

Reading could get so very boring.

And Ciel was so very tired.

So very sleepy.

He could just. . .

* * *

><p>"My Lord?" Sebastian said unable to locate his master under the stacks of books Ciel had been reading through. "My. . .oh." Sebastian found Ciel fast asleep with a book resting on his chest. Careful not to wake the young Lord, the elder demon picked up the book and read the page it was still on. "I believe you found something, my Love." Sebastian said softly as he read the paragraph. ". . .<em><strong>mates for life <strong>_indeed."

"S. . .Sebastian?" came the scared little voice of the butler's master.

Sebastian looked at him to find Ciel still asleep but his face was distorted into the very picture of pain and fear. "Ciel?" Sebastian said, crouching down and moving the books out of way.

"Seb. . .Sebastian!" tears were escaping from the corners of the young one's visible eye and the eye patch he was wearing was quickly getting soaked.

Sebastian pushed away the books, no longer caring if they got damaged in the process, in order to get to his lover. He grabbed the lord, awaking the frightened young master, and pulled him into a warm embrace. Ciel's chest heaved as he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. Sebastian buried his face in the young one's soft black hair and just held the little Lord as he calmed.

_Oh, Ciel_. . .

It didn't take long for Ciel to calm enough that he was no longer crying. He stayed perfectly still, relaxing into Sebastian's arms. "I'm sorry." Ciel said softly, noticing Sebastian was shaking.

Sebastian pulled away enough to look at the young Earl's face. "What on earth have you got to feel sorry about?" he asked.

"You're shaking."

Sebastian blinked.

_I should have known you'd be more worried about me, you daft thing_. . .

"Ciel, the only one with any right to worry is me and about you." Sebastian said. "Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

Sebastian laughed and was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

><p><em>For those that don't know what 'daft' means, it's an english word for silly or unreasonable. <em>_In the context used here, it means the first of the two._

_Continue reading until I deem it complete, pretty please._

_I'll tell you what the 'K' in my name (if you've been on my profile) stands for if you do._

_I know things are a little blury and I appologize but everything is this blury to the other characters too._

_Love you all so so much._

_S.K. Foan_


	8. Odd

_~8~_

_Burning._

_Fire._

_The world is made of fire._

_Red, black, orange, yellow. _

_The colours of fire._

_White._

_The shining colour of a soul._

_The soul of the Phoenix._

_**The golden bird expanded its golden wings and took flight out of the flames of the fire.**_

'_Is that what happened to me? When fire took over the manor of Phantomhive and devoured my parents?'_

_Passion._

_Fire again._

_The world is made of fire._

_Red, black, orange, yellow._

_The colours of passion._

_White._

_The brilliant colour of the purest soul._

_The soul of a phoenix._

'_My soul_.'

* * *

><p>Ciel opened his eyes.<p>

It was an odd sensation that ran through his small body.

He suddenly felt as if he were a hundred years old and knew all the secrets of the world.

Perhaps he did, stored up somewhere in his little head. Locked in the memories of his past.

Or, maybe, in the memories of his soul.

The young master rolled onto his side to find another in his bed, with his trousers and his shirt on. The shirt was undone, allowing a good view of what lay beneath. "G'morning." Ciel said groggily.

"Afternoon." Sebastian corrected. "It's a little after twelve."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Sebastian moved some of the young one's hair out of the uncovered violet eye. "Because you needed to rest, my Love." he said simply. "What with you have those terrible nightmares and then me making love to you, I imagine you haven't had much sleep over the past couple of days."

Remembering what had happened last time, Ciel resisted the urge to poke his tongue out at the older demon. He closed his eyes again and shifted closer to Sebastian, seeking the warmth only his lover could give. Said lover chuckled and embraced his master.

After a few minutes of silence, Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "Where's Lau and his . . . Lover." he asked.

"They're out." Sebastian answered. "They have a business to run, you know."

"I know." Ciel said with a yawn and sat up then froze as an odd sort of burning sensation came over him, running through his veins.

"Ciel?"

The young Lord didn't answer.

"Ciel, what's . . . ?"

"It. . .It's nothing, Sebastian." Ciel said. "I just felt strange for a moment there." The young one shook off the feeling and turned to Sebastian with a smile. "Stop worrying, you'll end up having a panic attack every time something odd happens and I don't have time for that."

Ciel squealed as Sebastian grabbed him and pinned him to the mattress. "I hate you." Ciel hissed.

Sebastian laughed. "No, you don't. I'm far too irresistible."

"Not to mention that you're so modest too." Ciel retorted sarcastically.

"I know. How people manage to keep their hands off me, I will never know." Sebastian joked.

"Maybe because there's nothing attractive about you."

Sebastian faked a look of surprise and hurt. "What? You don't think I'm handsome?"

"Nope." Ciel said.

The elder grinned. "See, young Master," he said positioning himself between the younger's legs, "You're saying one thing but. . ." he kissed the lily white neck beneath him "but your body. . ." he wiggled a little, making a moan escape from the trapped young demon as the little lord's eyes closed ". . .Is saying another."

Ciel's eyes flew open and Sebastian had time to see an odd fiery spark in the master's mismatched eyes before the young one used his demon strength, for the first time, and tackled the older until the younger was on top. Sebastian was too surprised to say anything before Ciel dipped down and kissed him gently. He giggled. "My, Sebastian. I think you're loosing your touch." the young one said before getting off his lover and getting dressed.

"Since when do you use your full strength?" Sebastian asked, sitting back up.

Ciel looked around at him, confused. "I did?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Huh." Ciel said going back to buttoning up the blue shirt he had selected. "I should pay more attention to what I'm doing."

"Ciel. . ." Sebastian began but was cut off by a sigh from his master.

"I'm loosing control." Ciel said mellifluously. He looked back at the other demon. "Did this happen when you were young too?"

Sebastian frown, trying to remember his childhood. It was a little hazy but he could remember the confusion and the slight lacking in control over his strength he had when he hit puberty. "Yes."

"Then it's a demon thing." Ciel said pulling on his trousers. "Not anything else."

"No." Sebastian confirmed. "It passes within a few years."

Ciel let out a relieved breath through his nose and put on his eye patch.

"What's the schedule for today?" Ciel asked in an attempt to appear calm but his voice wavered.

Sebastian climbed out of bed and pulled the young one into him. "It's empty for today, my Lord." Sebastian told him softly. Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest that was curiously smooth for a man but, after all, he **was** a demon. "We should go and see the Undertaker. He may know what else this Demon King business has in store for us."

"Can't we stay in bed?" Ciel asked, his voice muffled by the chest his face was against.

Sebastian chuckled. "As appealing as that sounds; no, we can't." he released the young master and looked down at him. "You really are so adorable in the morning."

Ciel narrowed his visible eye, grabbed Sebastian's open shirt and roughly yanked the elder down for a heart-stopping, opened mouth kiss. "I am **not** adorable." the young Lord hissed when he pulled back.

A grin spread across the elder's face. "Not?"

Ciel didn't even dignify that with an answer. He only turned away from his Lover and resumed dressing.

_Yes, defiantly adorable, my Lord_.

* * *

><p>Outside the Undertaker's shop, Ciel waited patiently for the load bark of laughter that announced the man in question would tell them anything they wanted to know.<p>

The laughter came but also came the shocked, tearful and fluttery voice of Ciel's (ex?)fiancée, the young Lady Elizabeth. "Ciel?" she called, uncertainly. Ciel looked up to see the blonde beauty, dressed in her usual pink attire, only about sixty feet from where he stood.

Panicked, Ciel hurried into the shop. "Elizabeth just saw me." Ciel told Sebastian.

Sebastian shoved Ciel into an empty coffin and closed the lid before turning to the Undertaker. "Not a word about the young Lord, understood?"

Undertaker nodded gravely.

Lady Elizabeth entered the Undertaker's shop. "Sebastian?" she said in surprise.

"My Lady." Sebastian greeted with a bow. "what brings you in here?"

"I. . . well, I though. . .it sounds silly, really but, I could have sworn I saw Ciel come in here." Lizzie said.

"My Lady, Ciel isn't. . .of this world anymore." Sebastian said.

"Yes, I know but. . ." she let out a sigh and Ciel, from inside the coffin, winced.

"We all wish he could come out of the coffin but, I'm afraid that's not quite possible." it was amazing how the butler managed to tell the truth but make it sound like a lie. It was incredibly useful, especially now.

"I know." Lizzie repeated. "thank you, Sebastian. For understanding but, then again, you two were close."

"He was a good master."

Undertaker coughed.

"Oh, come off it." Elizabeth said suddenly abnormally irritable. "I know you loved him in your way."

"He was more of a friend, yes." Sebastian agreed.

Another fake cough from the Undertaker.

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, it was lovely to see you again, Sebastian." she said.

"Charmed, as always, my Lady." Sebastian said bowing once again.

And the little Lady left.

Ciel pushed the lid off the coffin and sat up. "Hell, I should really be more careful."

Sebastian agreed.

They turned to the Undertaker.

"So, now she's gone, care to tell us what on earth the whole King of the Demon realm fiasco had lined up for us?" Ciel said.

Undertaker grinned. "Fire." he said.

"We know." Ciel snapped.

"And the raging pits of hell."

"No kidding."

"And your world will be made of fire."

That shut the young master up as he remembered his dream.

"Red, black, orange, yellow. The colours of passion. White. The brilliant colour of the purest soul. The soul of a phoenix." the Undertaker and the young master said together, making Sebastian uneasy.

"My soul." Ciel whispered.

"You already know what it means, little Lord." Undertaker said. "It's all there in the back of your head. You just have to break down the boundaries that separate this life's memories with your others. And do me a favour? Don't get yourself killed this life time."

Ciel nodded and swallowed. "Seb. . .Sebastian?" the little Lord said not removing his gaze from the Undertaker. "I want to go home now."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Sebastian followed Ciel out of the Undertaker's workshop.<p>

He was watching the young Lord with discomfort. It wasn't that he was not used to odd things happening around the young one, it was the fact that Ciel seemed to know exactly what the undertaker was on about. And the Undertaker was as insane as a psychopath. In fact, Sebastian was pretty sure Undertaker **was** a psychopath.

Yes, he was a Reaper but, judging by the reapers the two lovers currently knew, all reapers were psychos. Take Grell for example. Alright, Grell had acted more. . .normal than usual, showing some signs of sanity under that mass of red, but he still had a personality that should allow him to fit in the nuthouse easy enough.

Sebastian walked behind Ciel in silence until Ciel turned to look at his butler. "Are you alright?"

Sebastian smiled none too convincingly. "I'm fine, my Lord."

"Right, and I'm a teapot." Ciel retorted sarcastically.

The elder laughed. "Well, with the amount of tea you used to consume is anything to go by. . ."

"If you finish that sentence, I will be forced to order you to silence."

The older of the two grinned. Ciel sounded serious enough but Sebastian knew better. He didn't, however, finish his sentence. They climbed into a the carriage that had brought them there and, watching for unwelcome familiar faces, got into the carriage.

Neither of the two spoke through out the journey home.

Sebastian opened his mouth a numerous amount of times but always closed shut it again.

Ciel watched Sebastian do this but made no comment.

Finally, the carriage pulled up outside the manor. Ciel hopped out and made his way inside. Sebastian let out a sigh and followed. As soon as the door was closed, however, Ciel jumped him. Sebastian found himself up against the wall and being kissed hungrily by his small lover with such passion, Sebastian wouldn't have noticed if they were on fire.


	9. Fire

Unfortunately, the presence of a curtain hungry cat stopped the couple from going any further.

Ciel laughed and picked Atrer up. "You impatient kitty, you." the young one cooed making Sebastian smile. It was he, after all, that had originally harboured a love for cats. He still did, of course, but something else dominated his love for those elegant creatures. Or, at lease, some**one**.

The young Phantomhive took his pet to the kitchen to feed him.

* * *

><p>The flames danced in the fire place in the way the young Earl had once seen a ballet. Graceful and tall, flicking across the stage that was just a block of wood. They seemed to me dancing for him, those blazing flames. Calling to him. Begging him to join their dance.<p>

Slowly, the young demon stood and approached the fire as it beckoned him closer.

He knelt down and watched the fire. How uncontrollable fire was, how unpredictable. Fire was something no man. . ._no_. . .no **being** could truly control. It danced and flickered as it pleased. If it were to be trapped, it would only die. Fire was a free spirit. It was meant to be unchained, untamed and wild.

Pale fingers reached out to touch the flame and jerked back only to realize no pain had been registered, no skin had been melted. Those pale fingers steadily moved back into the fire.

No pain. No burning. Nothing.

Sebastian entered the room and saw what the young lord was doing.

"Master!" he exclaimed hurrying to the young one and grabbing the pail fingers in the fire. Sebastian paid no attention to his own pain once he had yanked the little Lord's hand out of the flames. He studied the little one's unscathed hand and looked at his own, melted and ugly.

Ciel pressed his lips to each of Sebastian's fingers and watched as those little kisses healed the wounds the elder had inflicted upon himself. Sebastian gentle pulled his hands out of the young master's grip only to cup the young one's face. "Don't ever do that to me again." Sebastian ordered then winced, knowing that the master didn't take kindly to being ordered around, waiting for the furious reply and was therefore astonished when all that came out of the little Lord's mouth was a small apology.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Sighing Sebastian pulled the young one into his chest in a gentle embrace. "You stupid thing." he said stroking Ciel's hair. Ciel only responded by wrapping his arms around his lover in turn. "What if you had hurt yourself?"

"You need to stop worrying about me." Ciel muttered.

"Is that an order, my Lord?" Sebastian asked and felt the vibrations run through their bodies as the young one laughed.

"I can't very well order you to stop feeling something." he said pulling away from his older lover. "It would be useless. You wouldn't be able to follow it anyway."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad you're not entire stupid."

Ciel rolled his eyes then glanced back at the fire. "It burnt you."

"Yes."

"But not me."

"No."

Looking back up at his lover, the young Lord asked, "Why do you suppose that is?"

Sebastian chose to reply by kissing his master, nibbling gently on the young one's bottom lip before pilling away slowly. Ciel opened his visible eye to reveal a haze of blood red, his true demon colour, and he kissed the other demon fervently.

A low growl rumbled in Sebastian's throat as he pushed his master to the floor and resumed kissing him.

Ciel began giggling uncontrollably. "Get off, we can't do that sort of thing here."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked kissing the young master's neck.

"Because. . . 'cause Lau and Ran Mao are. . .Sebastian!" Ciel gasped as Sebastian quickly undid all of Ciel's buttons with one swift move and began licking, nipping and teasing Ciel's nipples. "No. . .not. . .not here." Sebastian let out a sigh of defeat before pulling back and letting the young master stand.

It was amazing how irresistible Ciel could look and how unaware of it he could be. Like now. There he stood, hands on his hips, lips red and slightly swollen and his shirt falling loose, revealing an eternally smooth chest.

"Sebastian, I order you to be in my room within five minutes." Ciel said, his visible eye glinting with an unspoken promise. He then turned and pegged it up the stairs as fast as he could. Which was fairly fast now he was a demon.

Sebastian grinned.

The young Lord was getting bolder.

* * *

><p>It wasn't quite five minutes later when Sebastian entered the young master's bedroom only to then be, for the second time that day, pinned to the wall and be passionately kissed by the young master himself.<p>

Sebastian pushed off the wall and forced Ciel to walk backwards, to the bad, still kissing. Sebastian's plans didn't go quite as well as he expected. Instead of pinning the young master to the mattress, he found himself being pinned to the mattress. Ciel quickly removed Sebastian's shirt and ran a tongue up the elder's torso. It was odd but not unpleasantly so.

Sebastian gasped as Ciel's tongue ran over a sensitive patch of skin on his stomach. Then Ciel was impatiently tugging on Sebastian's trousers that had become increasingly tight. Finally, Ciel managed to remove them.

Ciel was untrained in the sexual world but, _**Hell**_, he could fool Sebastian with the way he licked the elder demon's length, causing the elder's back to arch. The younger took the elder's erection into his mouth and began to suck.

Moans such as that which had never escaped Sebastian's throat came tumbling out as pleasure ran through his body. He wasn't used to being the one caged and helpless and on the receiving end of bliss but, he had to admit, it was exciting.

Just before he came, however, Ciel stopped. Sebastian looked at the young master, ready to shoot him a dirty look, only to find the lord removing his own clothing. Suddenly, all Sebastian wanted was to be inside this demon. To fill him. Complete him.

Ciel straddled Sebastian, kissing him roughly as Sebastian's fingers made their way to the young one's entrance. Ciel moaned and let out a soft hiss of pain when the third finger entered him but was silenced by his own cry of "SE. . .BAS. . .TIAN!" as Sebastian hit the young master's sweet spot.

Sebastian removed his fingers. "Do you want to stay on top?" he whispered taking off the young one's eye patch and casting it aside.

Ciel's eyes sparked a sinful, lustful red and he nodded. He rose himself and, with some help, allowed Sebastian's hard erection to enter him. Ciel was quite still for a moment and Sebastian began reconsidering letting the young one being on top but, at that moment Ciel began to move. He was clumsy at first, slow with no sense of rhythm but, as his confidence grew, he picked up speed and was moving in time with the moans that filled the room.

The screaming of names quickly replaced the pleasurable moans as both neared completion. Then they came together with the other's name on their lips. Each wordlessly reassuring the other that there was no one other than them in their lives romantically.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian lay together with Ciel draped over the elder demon. He felt safe there, wrapped in Sebastian's arms. "It's strange." Ciel said softly, voicing his thoughts.<p>

"Hmm?" was Sebastian's curious reply.

"We've just made love and I still want you, still **need** you." Ciel mused.

Sebastian made a noise of agreement. "It's a pretty good definition of love. Needing someone even though you've already got what you wanted from them."

"Or lust."

"No, my Lord." Sebastian said. "If it were just lust, why would I still be here? Why would you?"

Two very good questions.

"Because I love you," Ciel said sleepily.

"Hmm, I love me too." Sebastian said earning a half hearted slap on the chest from the younger and the elder demon sniggered. Ciel grabbed the duvet and pulled it over the two lovers before snuggling into Sebastian even more than he already was.

It was almost dreamlike, the way things were playing out for Sebastian; before his attempt to leave, he had never once expected Ciel ever could love him too. He never once thought anything could ever strip Ciel of pride and dignity. Never had he imagined how insecure the young master really was.

_Insecure. . ._

Which it why Sebastian felt it necessary to remind his young lover, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>As a Phoenix's confidance grows, as does its fire.<em>

_You'll just have to wait and see what this means for the two unlawful lovers._


	10. Please

The couple had been asleep only an hour or two before they were being rudely awaken by Lau and his lover.

Ciel was about to curse the intruders when he saw the wide eyed look on Lau's face. "What is it?" Ciel demanded as Sebastian sat up.

"Get dressed, quickly. You have visitors." Lau whispered.

Sebastian burst into action but Ciel remained under the duvet. "I swear, Lau, if you've. . ."

"I invited no one, my young Lord." Lau swore turning his back to Ciel could scramble out of bed and wrench on some clothes. "They've just been standing there. They haven't moved since they go here."

"My Lord. . ." Sebastian said from the window.

Ciel went to him and peered through the curtains to see a large mob of people with glowing red eyes and burning torches. Demons. About a hundred, at the very least. They seemed to be waiting for something. The sight made Ciel uneasy. He had never seen so many demons in one place before.

"What do you suppose they want?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian said.

Ciel swallowed nervously. "Well, it would be rude not to greet them."

They made their way down stairs and opened the large front doors. No one moved, no one dared even breathe as Ciel stepped out to the stop step of his manor. Ciel stood there for a moment, Sebastian close behind him, and waited for someone to say something.

"Ciel Phantomhive." a demon said from the crowd.

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded.

"Forgive me, my Lord, my name is Zeno." said the demon, he was a tall man with a dark complexion against pale skin. Almost as pale as the young master.

Recognition registered in the back of Ciel's mind but the young Lord could swear he had never seen the guy in his entire life.

Ciel stepped backwards into Sebastian as the man came closer.

Something wasn't was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Sebastian, out of the blue, let out an unexpected cry of pain. He doubled over and collapsed to he kneed. "Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed trying to see what was wrong. Panic bubbled when he saw blood slowly staining Sebastian's shirt. "No, no, no, no!" He turned to Zeno. "Stop this, please! I'll do anything!" Ciel begged. "Please! Take me, hurt _**me**_! Just, please, stop hurting him."

_White._

_The brilliant colour of the purest soul._

_The soul of a phoenix._

Zeno gave a curt nod.

Ciel Phantomhive was indeed the 'one'.

Suddenly, fire was ablaze. Voices of demons were heard. Pain clawed at flesh. Screams ripped through the night and Ciel and Sebastian were being torn apart, separated.

"Sebastian! _**SEBASTIAN**_!" Ciel screamed, trying with no prevail to get to his lover who was fighting his way through the crowd. Literally fighting as Ciel was being dragged away.

Then, Ciel saw black and he knew no more_._


	11. Without You

Darkness swirled and fire bloomed but the fire had no passion for the Phoenix was without his mate. Pain was the most dominant sensation but this pain was not physical. It was a constant ache at the very centre of the young demon's being that grew steadily worse as the days rolled by.

Years passed with an unbearable slowness.

Surely this was some form of torture and not the help the elder demons swore it would be.

There was no chance of seeing Sebastian, no speaking to him, no hearing the bitter sweat sound of Sebastian's voice until Ciel had found his fire and mastered control. There was no feeling Sebastian's touch, no feeling his lips as they pressed softly against his own, not even sensing his presence near by until Ciel was able to survive on his own.

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

_The world is made of pain._

_Red, black, orange, yellow._

_The colours of pain._

_White._

_The colour of a breaking soul._

* * *

><p>Ciel found himself crying, some nights, as he lay cold and alone. He only wanted to see the man he loved; just a glimpse and he would be satisfied but he couldn't even do that. Oh, how he longed to see those ruby red eyes, to touch that ever smooth skin and to kiss those sweet soft lips.<p>

He would do anything to see his love.

He'd run right through hell and back.

Some days didn't come easy, some days didn't come hard. Some days didn't come at all and those were the days that would never end. Some days he lost all feeling, some days he'd loose control. Some nights he'd just let his heartbreak take its toll. Yes, he was lonely. That's all he was really qualified to be. He wondered where Sebastian was, what he was doing now he was free.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of a broken heart is an odd thing.<em>

_It sounds just like a whole one._

_But it feels so much heavier._

_So much pain._

_How can one possible exist like this?_

* * *

><p>Years continued to pass in the same slow manner.<p>

They could be oceans apart but Ciel would be none the wiser.

The young demon wondered if Sebastian had taken up lovers. Ciel could hardly blame Sebastian if he had. It wasn't like they were really together anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Is it possible for one to die of a broken heart?<em>

_Because that's how it feels._

_I'm dying._

_Being without you . . ._

_It's killing me._

* * *

><p>The world evolved and things changed. Ciel grew up but found he stopped aging when he hit his eighteenth birthday. The world moved on, things transformed into something else but Ciel did not.<p>

His pining for Sebastian never subsided.

Nor did his love.

Or his pain.

* * *

><p><em>The world is empty without you.<em>

_Sebastian._


	12. Something I Can Believe

For a hundred and twenty two years, one hundred and twenty-frickin'-two years they were made to wait.

Until one December. . .

The clock chimed.

_Happy birthday to me_.

Ciel watched the clock on his wall as the early seconds of his birthday ticked by.

Not that he ever celebrated it anymore. He had only turned eighteen for the hundredth and something time. It wasn't something that mattered to him anymore.

* * *

><p>The Clock chimed one minute passed midnight.<p>

Sebastian sat up. It was the young master's birthday.

A tingle ran through the demon and a grin appeared on his face.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Ciel studied the ceiling in the small flat he lived in.<p>

The cracks in the ceiling, the chipping of the paint.

A sudden knock came at the young demon's door, startling him.

Sighing, he got off the bed and went out into the hall to open the door. "I swear, Joe, next time you call on me at this time in the morning . . . I. . ." Ciel stopped, his visible eye widened and he took a step back when he saw just who was at the door.

Standing there, red eyes glowing, tall with his raven black hair falling around his perfect face, was none other than Sebastian Michaelis.

He looked odd wearing black jeans, a plain top with a black hoodie and plain trainers, but he still looked just as mouth-watering as he always had.

He stepped into the flat and Ciel took a few more steps backwards until Sebastian was inside and the door was closed. "Hello, my Lord." he said. "you've grown."

Too shocked to do much more than stare, Ciel said not a word.

"You may no remember me but I remember you." Sebastian said softly, pain written clear on his face. Ciel remembered how tender hearted the man before him was. "I lie awake at night and try so hard not to think of you. But who can control what they dream." Sebastian gave the young one a weak smile. "And dream I do."

Ciel appeared to regain control over his body at that moment. He reached out and caressed Sebastian's cheek and gasped softly but did not remove his hand. He moved closer. "You're here." Ciel whispered, tears spilling over the corners of his eyes. "You're really here."

"Hush. I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian said pulling the young one into a firm embrace. "I never could bear to see you cry." Ciel held on to Sebastian, terrified that he would disappear. Sensing this Sebastian pulled away. "Oh, my love. What can I do to convince you that I'm here to stay, that I'll never leave your side again?"

"G. . .Give me something I can believe," the young Lord breathed knowing the elder could hear. "Just, please, don't tear it down. What's left of me."

That's when Sebastian pressed his lips to the young man's, trying to put over a century worth of kisses and apologies into that one kiss.

It seemed that this wasn't quite enough for Ciel. The young one pushed the elder up against on of the bedroom doors and resumed kissing him until the door opened and they tumbled in. They lay there for a moment, Ciel on top, until they recovered seconds later.

Ciel got up and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

Sebastian stood too. He stared down at Ciel, the once-boy he had known over a century ago. The one he loved more than life itself. "Are you a stranger now?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked up. "I'm not a stranger." he said on his feet. "No, I am yours." he promised.

It was all Sebastian needed to hear.

He was on top of and kissing the young master within a matter of moments. Clothes were being ripped under pale hands.

Mouths were being clamed by unskilled and skilled tongues. Bodies pressed against one another with such a familiarity, it was like they had never been apart.

_Can you still see the heart of me_?

Fingers explored new scars, tears escaped uncovered and covered eyes, the eye patch was removed an was lost among the abandoned bed sheets on the floor.

_All my agony fades away_. . .

Names were whispered, promises were made and an oath to never be apart ever again was sworn.

_When you hold me in your embrace_.

Hearts pounded, sweat dripped and love was made as Sebastian thrust into his young lover again and again.

_Give me something I can believe_.

They came, two bodies moving as one. Two souls shining as one. Two hearts beating as one.

Ciel was held in a tight embrace, still crying. His pain was fading and happiness was taking its place but the change from extreme depression to blissful happiness was confusing. Especially for a demon that hadn't entered his third century yet.

Sebastian didn't mind the tears that were puddling on his chest. They were proof Ciel was really here, really in his arms.

They were silent for several until Sebastian rediscovered courage and began to speak. "You've mastered your abilities then, my Lord?" it was more of a statement than a question but Ciel nodded anyway. "What does that mean for you?"

"I make up the rules." Ciel said softly. "They have no choice but to obey me. Ironic, really. I have no desire to order them to do anything, really, and yet here I am. I was content with just having you beside me for all time and now I have them too."

"Sometimes, the best people to rule are the people that don't want to." Sebastian said wisely.

Silence.

Then, "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, don't ever leave me alone again."

Sebastian began to stroke the young one's cheek. "I swear. No matter what it takes, I will remain by your side forever." he said.

"Forever is an awfully long time."

"Thank God I'll be spending it with you."

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by 'All I Need' by Within Temptation<em>


	13. Marry Me

Ciel awoke in a twisted duvet and very much alone.

He had been dreaming. It had been a wonderful dream.

Sebastian had turned up on the doorstep and had promised him forever. It had been so realistic but he couldn't dream forever. Even he knew that. So he sat up and got out of the blankets somehow then frowned. Some of the sheets off the bed were missing.

Ciel shook his head. It was probably nothing.

Then he heard the whistling.

The once-boy froze. The tune was familiar, like one of the tunes Sebastian had played on the violin.

Dressing quickly, Ciel stumbled out of his room to see his lost love in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

_Not a dream_ . . .

* * *

><p>Sebastian was interrupted by a desperate, hungry, passionate mouth. He put down whatever was in his hands so that he could wrap his arms around the master they had been absent of for so many decades. His hands roamed up the t-shirt the young one was wearing, feeling the familiar smooth skin. Then his fingers halted and Sebastian pulled away. "You haven't been eating properly." he said as his thumbs brushed the young one's bony chest.<p>

"You mean we can actually eat human food?" Ciel asked with surprised.

"Yes." Sebastian told him. "Once over a century old."

Ciel blinked. "That explains a lot."

It was nice, talking like this. Casual. Like nothing had ever changed. Sebastian loved it, loved this boy. No. Loved this **man**. "Do you want some tea with your breakfast?" he asked the younger demon with a grin.

Ciel laughed and pressed himself closer.

Touch. Kiss. Feel.

They were together again.

_I won't leave you, my Lord. Upon my honour, this I swear._

They ate breakfast together, something neither of them had ever thought would happen. They laughed and they talked. They got to re-know each other again. They talked about the changes over the decades, the music and the fashion. They even spoke about cars for a minute until they had established that neither one nor the other were really into motors of any kind.

And they laughed. Oh how they laughed, each drunk on happiness. Each high on the other's presence.

Then they calmed down and looked down at the mugs of tea in front of them.

"What happened after they took me?" Ciel asked softly.

A small gasp escaped Sebastian's lips as he winced at the memory. "I tried to get to you but not even I am a match for hundreds of my own kind. I couldn't defeat them, though I tried. I swear I did but. . ." he let out a sigh. "They left me there nearing death. I would have died if it hadn't of been for Lau. He gave me his soul so that I would live. I don't know how he knew what to do but. . .all he wanted in return was for me to find you. I did. I found you but they wouldn't let me see you. I couldn't touch you. So I waited."

"How long did you wait?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled gently. "Until you opened your door and let me in."

Ciel didn't smile back but his eyes showed the joy, the affection and the love that Sebastian needed. "So, what do we do now?" the last Phantomhive asked.

Sebastian reached out and took his master's hand. "My Lord. . ."

Ciel put a finger to Sebastian's lips. "Don't call me that, Sebastian. You have no need to. I am not your master anymore."

Sebastian's smile widened. "Does that mean I can order you about too?"

"Depends on what you want." was the reply that was given as Ciel removed his fingers.

The hand gripping Ciel's squeezed lightly.

_Ciel_. . .

"**Marry me**."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I bet Ciel didn't expect<em> **that**.


	14. Yes

_Marry me, marry me, marry me_. . .

Sebastian's words echoed around Ciel's head as he stared at the other demon.

_Marry me, marry me, marry me_. . .

There had been a time when those word would have been rejected, laughed at, scorned at, but this was not the same simple-minded world the two had once lived in. There wasn't really anyone who mattered who could say much about such a union because it was acceptable now.

_Marry me, marry me, marry me_. . .

And Ciel wasn't entirely the same person. Much was still the same; his liking for tea, as he just found out, and his love for Sebastian but he had lost all dignity and, his pride? That was defiantly out of the window.

_Marry me, marry me, marry me_. . .

So, of course, Ciel already had his answer. His answer had been known for a hundred and twenty two years, maybe longer, the young one just hadn't known it until now.

_Marry me, marry me, marry me_. . .

"Ciel?"

_Marry me, marry me, marry me_. . .

The temptation to say 'no' was there but this was Sebastian. There was no one like him in the world and, in all his lives, he had never loved anyone more. Ciel's answer was simple and obvious. "Yes." Ciel said.

_Yes, yes, yes_. . .

"You. . .you'll marry me?" Sebastian

_Yes, yes, yes_. . .

Ciel answered by leaning across the table to kiss his other half. "Yes."

_Yes, yes, yes_. . .

Sebastian's eyes shone with tears of joy and he kissed his Lover with all the passion in the changing world. They moved from the kitchen, on to the sofa in front of the TV. Ciel managed to arrange himself so that he was on top. It was wonderful to be able to kiss Sebastian like this, with no fear that someone would catch them or that they would be made fools of.

The young one pulled back.

"I have bound you to me in several different ways." Ciel whispered. "I hold the contract that binds us together. . ." he tucked the hair over his odd eye behind his ear to show of the violet iris and the pentagram that was still very visible "I have your heart, as you have mine. I have your body, you have mine and you own my soul. Why another?"

Sebastian laughed. "Because I want to bind you to me in every way possible." he said. "Marriage is one we haven't covered yet, my Love. I want you to be mine completely and undeniably."

Grinning in response, Ciel dipped down and kissed his demon with the all burning heat only a Phoenix could provide. "I was already yours, you moronic idiot."

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Ciel demanded a couple of hours later as Sebastian practically dragged the younger demon down street after street after getting a taxi to drive them a few streets away from their destination.<p>

"All in good time." Sebastian replied as they crossed yet another road.

Finally they reached a large house with red curtains at the window and a red door. It was a nice house with its own sort of charm and a tidy garden. Sebastian knocked and the door opened after the third knock to reveal a red haired reaper dressed in a red t-shirt and plain tight jeans.

"Sebastian! I wasn't expecting you today!" Grell Sutcliff exclaimed, delighted to see his old friend, then his face fell when he spotted who Sebastian was with and shock took delight's place. "He. . .you. . .hello, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel grinned at the reaper, moved passed Sebastian and threw his arms around the red head. He pulled back after only a second. "Grell, it's good to see you." Ciel said.

Grell looked at Sebastian. "he's changed."

Ciel laughed as Sebastian grinned.

Grell allowed the lovebirds inside. "Well, Lord Phantomhive. . ."

"Seriously?" Ciel said in the most unlordly way he could. "What happened to the informal Grell we all know and love?"

Grell studied the last Phantomhive and a grin stretched across his face. "It's good to see you too, you little Brat." the insult was said with affection. Ciel's smile became even brighter.

Sebastian sat down. "Well, Grell, I have some news for you."

"Uh oh, serious face," Grell said sitting opposite the elder demon.

"Yes, and I'm the one that's going to have to put up with it for the rest of eternity." Ciel said sitting next to Sebastian.

"You are?"

Ciel nodded.

"We're getting married, Grell." Sebastian explained.

Grell just sat there for a moment looking from one demon to the other. Them he let out the most girlish squeal, jumped up and punched the air. "I **knew** it!" he announced before sitting back down.

"Liar." chuckled Sebastian.

"Whatever. Will? WILL?"

Feet stomped down the stairs and a half dressed William T. Spears hurried into the lounge. "What? What is it?" William asked then spotted the elder demon. "Oh. Hello, Sebastian." Ciel peered around Sebastian to see the second reaper. "Phantomhive? You completed your training, then."

"Evidently." Ciel said not impolitely.

"Good. Now your butler can finally shut up about you." William said pulling on a shirt Grell had just thrown at him. Ciel smiled and slid his hand into Sebastian's.

"They're getting **married**, Willy." Grell informed the other reaper enthusiastically. It was really hard to remember that Grell was male, sometimes. Well, most of the time, actually.

William looked at the two, startled. "What? The demonling agreed?"

"It would seem Ciel has gotten over the whole pride and dignity thing." Grell said cheerfully.

"Ciel, huh?"

"Well, it's not like you can keep calling me 'my Lord' all the time." Ciel said with a grin. "That was so last century."

Everyone laughed.

Now everyone was more at ease, Grell turned the TV on. Ciel snuggled up to his lover. . .no. . . his **fiancé**, as the two demons and the two reapers all sat together and just watched what ever was on TV.

Ciel and Sebastian spent the day with Grell, who was only too happy about this. It was a surprise how much **fun** Grell could be when he wasn't acting like a lunatic. In turn, Grell found Ciel wasn't quite so cold now his wall of dignity and pride had crumbled into a small mountain of rubble. The red head could finally clearly see that brilliant glow that had been hidden from all eyes except Sebastian's.

All Ciel's walls and shields had come down and the young demon proved himself to be a very warm hearted, funny and slightly bubbly person. Grell soon found himself liking the younger demon a whole lot more, especially when Ciel offered to wash up after dinner that evening. He was forbidden, of course. It was still his birthday after all.

* * *

><p>Ciel left with Sebastian when he had started yawning uncontrollably.<p>

They walked hand in hand down the streets, the half moon shining brightly down on them.

"OI, FAGGOT!" an unfamiliar voice called.

Sebastian and Ciel turned to see a gang of youths walking towards them. Each and every one of the was wearing a hoodie of some description and were carrying some kind of blunt instrument.

"Hello." Ciel said calmly as Sebastian tensed and the boys were just the length of an arm away.

"Yo, faggot." said one. "What? Can't get yourself a girlfriend, mate?"

"If I'm anyone's mate, it would be his." Ciel said gesturing at Sebastian. "Now, seriously. Turn around and go home. I'm not in the mood to fight a bunch of homophobic assholes."

The gang member that had spoken smacked Ciel with a bat. Sebastian was about to make a move when Ciel started laughing. "Oh, you had to go there." Ciel said glaring at his attacker. "Now you've pissed me off." Sebastian blinked. Since when did Ciel swear? "Do you know what happens when I get angry?" the other guy backed away. "I burn."

Fire.

Ciel was made of fire.

Sebastian backed away as the boys ran.

Ciel threw spouts of fire at them, purposely missing each time.

It was the first time Sebastian had ever seen Ciel loose his temper.

And it was the first time Sebastian ever truly felt afraid of his young lover.

Once the boys had vanished, Ciel let go of his power and anger. Energy fading, he turned to Sebastian and winced. "Sorry. . ." he muttered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

_CIEL_

!

!

!

!

!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Sebastian had somehow managed to get his lover home and into bed without going insane.

Ciel still was not responding to Sebastian shaking him and calling out his name. The only reason Sebastian hadn't renounced him dead was the fact that, thank God, Ciel was **breathing**.

It was torture waiting for Ciel to awaken.

There was no sign if movement except the gentle rising and falling of his chest.

Sebastian came to the conclusion that it was the young one's power that had put him in this state.

The elder demon lay on his side beside the younger, watching Ciel breathe.

What if he didn't wake up?

What would happen then?

_Then I'll find a way to sleep eternally too._


	15. Didn't Know How To Say

Sebastian wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen asleep or for how long he had been asleep for. What he did know, however, was that the bed he was currently lying in was very empty.

_Ciel_!

Sebastian bolted up and looked around for Ciel.

The young one wasn't in the room which could only suggest that Ciel had awoken.

He elder listened and heard the soft spray of the shower in the bathroom.

Furiously, Sebastian stormed into the bathroom, opened the shower door and got in, shocking a dripping wet Ciel. Sebastian then pushed Ciel up against the shower wall and kissed him desperately.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian, kissing the other demon back.

_Ciel_. . .

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again." Sebastian growled furiously. "Don't do that to me again." Ciel's eyes widened in fear of Sebastian's anger. The elder's eyes softened, letting the younger see the desperation, anxiety and love there before the elder rested his forehead against Ciel's chest. "Don't . . . not . . . not again."

Vibrations ran through a very startled Ciel from Sebastian and Ciel soon came to realize Sebastian was crying. Understanding this, Ciel wrapped his arms around the elder best he could, trying to comfort the other. "I'm sorry." Ciel said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Sebastian looked up at Ciel. "Scare me? **Scare me**? You had me contemplating fucking **suicide**, you bastard." he hissed, breathing hard.

Horror-struck, Ciel stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. "Sebastian, you fool." Ciel said affectionately. "I never thought you'd be the one playing Romeo and Juliette."

"Shut up." Sebastian growled half-heartedly.

"That's my line." Ciel chuckled then let out a sigh. "You've gotten your clothes wet." he said tugging at Sebastian's t-shirt. "Let's take them off."

* * *

><p>it wasn't really all that romantic, showering with another. In fact, it was actually quite awkward. Both were thankful to get out, get dry and get dressed. "Whose idea was it to shower together?" Ciel asked.<p>

"That would have been yours."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, wasn't it you who decided to get into the shower? **Without** my permission."

Sebastian chose to answer by grabbing the young once-earl and kissing him softly. Ciel couldn't help but respond by opening his mouth and letting in the tongue that was begging entrance.

A knock at the door had them reluctantly pulling apart and opening the door.

Grell Sutcliff barged in passed Sebastian with several books in his hands. "Morning." the red head said cheerfully.

"Hello, Grell." Sebastian said. "What's with the books?"

"Wedding plans." Grell replied. "You see, I'm much more deadly efficient than I seem."

"Right, and who's getting married again?" Ciel muttered, his fingers reacquainting themselves with his forehead. "Grell, we really didn't want any help."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm helping whether you like it or not." Grell said hotly. "So, suck it up short stuff."

"I am not short." Ciel hissed though, of course, he was compared to most men at the age he was frozen at.

"I beg to differ." Grell them looked at Sebastian. "So, shall we start with a time and place?"

"Sure." Sebastian agreed. "I see no harm in you helping out but the final decisions are Ciel's."

Ciel shifted uncomfortably. "You want me to choose where we get married?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel curiously. The young demon seemed to be getting pinker and pinker by the second.

_What on earth could be so embarrassing_?

"Ciel, you have an idea of what you want?" Sebastian asked.

"Well. . ."

"Oh, spit it out." Grell said impatiently.

Ciel put his face in his hands and mumbled something.

"Um. . .what?" Grell asked.

The once-earl let out a sigh, straightened up and moved his hands from his face. "I . . .I want to get married in the old Phantomhive estate."

Sebastian and Grell glanced at one another before looking back at the young one.

"Why on earth would you. . ." Sebastian began but was cut off my Grell's giggles.

"Aw, that's so romantic." Grell squealed.

Sebastian frowned. "Am I missing something?"

Ciel's small smile told him he was.

"Sebastian, Ciel's choosing that place because that's the place he spent most of his time with you." Grell explained. "You may not have been together romantically then but Ciel was already in love with you. He always had been. Hadn't you noticed then?"

_But he never said_.

"For one hell of a butler, you really can be one hall of an idiot." Grell muttered.

_I thought you only realized when I was about to leave_.

"It would certainly seem so." Sebastian agreed.

_So all those brooding moments_. . .

Ciel and Grell sat around the small coffee table in front of the sofa.

_. . .all those time you got mad for no reason_. . .

Sebastian sat down to observe Grell's work.

_. . .it was simply because_. . .

It wasn't really all that bad, the wedding ideas.

_. . .because you didn't know how to say_. . .

Ciel looked up and met Sebastian's ruby red eyes with a sapphire blue.

_. . . I love you._


	16. Promise This

"I was thinking, what about red?" Grell said pulling out a sheet of several different shades.

"Grell. . ." Sebastian began, glaring at the reaper with those ruby red eyes, but Grell laughed.

"Oh, Bassy, do relax." the red head said. "I was joking."

"Really? It didn't seem like such a bad idea to me." Ciel said with a small smile. The two elder males looked at the younger as if he's gone mad. Confirming that he apparently had, Ciel began to laugh softly. "Imbeciles." the young demon said fondly. "Are neither of you smart enough to see the connection with Sebastian and the colour red?"

Grell frowned and studied Sebastian. "Oh." Grell said and looked at Ciel with surprise. "You really are more romantic than you let on, you know."

_What are those two on about_. . . ?

"I know." Ciel said noticeably pink.

Sebastian's face was a question mark.

_What_. . . ?

Grell let out a sigh. "You really aren't the shiniest shell on the beach, are you?"

Sebastian only arched an eyebrow in response.

"Ciel likes the colour because it reminds him of your eyes." Grell said pinching the bridge of his nose.

It was kind of scary how well Grell seemed to understand Ciel now. Perhaps Grell had always understood the young master but just never let it show before now.

Sebastian smiled at that.

He could remember the time when Ciel didn't appear as a romantic in the slightest. He could remember how the young master would brood for hours and how serious he had once been. Ciel had once been strong and determined. He'd been proud and all fire and all passion and. . .

A glint in Ciel's eye had caught Sebastian's when their eyes locked together.

_He still is_. . .

Ciel was still a proud phoenix, he had proven that only last night with the stunt with those puny mortals.

He had revealed his pride that night but at what cost?

Why had Ciel lost consciousness like that?

Was there something wrong with him?

"Sebastian?" Grell said snapping his fingers in front of the elder demon. "You have eternity to look at Ciel, you don't need to stare."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the reaper who only smiled. "Fine, we could have blue too. I know how much you both like blue. Unless you want to go traditional but I don't think either of you would look any good in white, you're both so pale. . ."

Sebastian glanced up at Ciel who was still looking at him. The younger's eye glinted that demonic, lustful red just for a second and a thin smile tugged at the master's lips.

Suddenly Sebastian couldn't wait for the redheaded reaper to leave. . .

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Grell had finally left.<p>

Ciel fell onto the bed and Sebastian fell on top of him, each struggling to remove the other's t-shirt while still kissing. Fingers grazed skin making the young one gasp into the elder's mouth.

Desperation and pure **need** controlled their actions; Sebastian needed to be inside his lover and Ciel need to feel his lover inside him. It was a win-win situation.

Ciel let out a cry of pleasure when Sebastian finally entered him.

It was all fire, passion and bliss as they moved together, their bodies as one.

Then the young one somehow managed to switch them so he was on top, moving rapidly under the fingers digging into his almost feminine hips.

They cried out together as they came and the young one collapsed on top of the elder, breathing hard.

After a moment, Ciel got off the elder demon and lay beside him.

They lay there in silence for a minute while the younger snuggled into the other.

"Ciel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could I ask you something?"

Ciel sat up to look at Sebastian. "What?"

Sebastian continued to stare at the ceiling. "You would tell me if there was something wrong with you, wouldn't you?"

Ciel blinked. Then it dawned on him: Sebastian was still stupidly worrying over the incident where he'd lost consciousness.

"Sebastian, I'm fine." Ciel said with a smile.

"Could have fooled me." Sebastian said. He sat up and looked at the young one. "Do you know how long I spent shaking you, calling out your name. I thought you were dying."

Ciel stroked some of the hair out of Sebastian's face. "Yes. Yes I do." he answered solemnly.

"Then, why didn't you answer?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

"Because I couldn't!" Ciel stood up and started pulling on his underwear and trousers. He fiddled with the belt before frustrated putting his face in his hands. "I can't do anything when I'm like that. My body was left drained of a large amount of energy, fuelled by anger. When my anger was gone, there was no fuel and my body shut down. I could recover some of what had been lost through that coma but I needed a soul. I went out while you were sleeping."

Sebastian stood, dressed and went over to his lover. "Why didn't you warn me that could happen?"

Ciel looked away. "Because it makes me look weak." he said softly.

The elder demon laughed before gently turning Ciel's face to look up at him. "You have never been weak in my eyes, my love. Someone as strong and as beautiful as you are, you needed at least one flaw to make you perfect for me." Ciel smiled appreciatively and Sebastian could tell the young one didn't believe him. "Ciel Phantomhive, have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but. . ."

"Have I not proven again and again that I just cannot lie?"

"Yes, but. . ."

"But what?"

Ciel looked down at his feet. "It's not about trusting **you**, Sebastian." he looked back up to meet Sebastian's eyes. "It's about trusting **me**."

_After everything, you're still so insecure_. . .

Sebastian grabbed the boy and pulled him into a loving embrace, holding him close.

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest. "Promise you won't leave me again?"

"I promise. I swear on my very existence."

"Promise I'll always be your one and only?"

"I promise. I swear on the very blood in my veins."

"Promise to always love me and only me?"

"I promise and swear on everything that has ever been held dear to me." Sebastian felt the young one relax into the embrace. "Do you promise all and the same, my love?"

"Upon the last of my pride, my dignity and my existence, I swear."

And the bargain was sealed with a kiss.

Nothing fiery.

Nothing passionate.

Just something sweet and reassuring that just screamed out the words that had once been so very difficult for the young Phantomhive to say.

_I love you, Sebastian. . ._


	17. Note From Author

**_Ok, people._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_As promised, I shall tell you what the 'K' stands for._**

**_Karen._**

**_Yeah. Sharna Karen Foan. That's me._**

**_Of course the story doesn't end here._**

**_Look out for the sequel: 'Your Hand'_**

**_Coming soon if not up already._**

**_xxx_**


End file.
